One example of a litter frame having a hydraulic piston jacking assembly is described in German Patent Number 1191513, particularly FIG. 14 of the patent. It is also known that litters can be spring-suspended so that, upon the occurrence of shocks, which occur particularly during periods of travel, the springsuspension will absorb the shocks and prevent the same from being transmitting to the supporting platform.